1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of illumination and more particularly to a light source combined with a separate phosphorescent or fluorescent material for creating static or dynamic images and a method therefor. Although the present invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in a black-light display employed in theme parks and other out-of-home venues such as stores, theaters, and location-based entertainments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Black-light displays create black-light effects that have vivid colors that stand out especially well in the dark. Accordingly, conventional black-light effects are commonly used in theme park, theatrical, and other entertainment venues.
Existing black-light displays employ a surface having pre-painted patterns of luminescent material such as phosphorescent or fluorescent materials. An unfocused ultraviolet (UV) illumination source such as a UV lamp is directed at the surface to reveal images that glow when illuminated. These displays typically use pre-painted imagery on the surface and are limited to showing static images. They have not been able to display dynamic or animating imagery in theatrical or large entertainment venues.
Visible lasers have been known to create black-light effects, but they are typically confined to spot light configurations.
Video or film projectors can display dynamic imagery and animation. But, they do not create an effective illusion of self-luminance on projected surfaces because the beams from these projectors are themselves visible due to light scattering.
Broadband video and film projectors are also inefficient at stimulating light-emitting luminescent material because most of the energy in these visible band displays is at wavelengths that are outside the optimum absorption spectrum of luminescent materials.
A need therefore exists for a black-light display, and a method therefor, that is capable of creating dynamic and animated imagery with the benefits of UV illumination such as vivid colors, persistence effects, invisible illumination beams suitable for dark environments, and the illusion of self-luminance.
The invention resides in a black-light display. The black-light display provides advantages over known black-light displays in that it provides dynamic and animated imagery with the benefits of UV illumination, such as vivid colors, persistence effects, invisible illumination beams suitable for dark environments, and the illusion of self-luminance.
The invention provides a UV-excited static or dynamic image. This can be accomplished by a UV laser system configured to scan a luminescent material carried by a substrate. Thus, dynamic and animated imagery is created with the benefits of UV illumination such as vivid colors, persistence effects, invisible illumination beams suitable for dark environments, and the illusion of self-luminance.
The invention can provide hybrid images comprised of light that is part direct reflection and part stimulated luminescence. This can be accomplished by a visible laser system in combination with the UV laser system that is configured to scan the luminescent material to produce a directly visible static or dynamic image.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in the accompanying drawings, wherein the preferred embodiments of the present invention are described and shown, and will in part become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.